1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis for an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a retention mechanism for a device of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture and assembly of electronic apparatuses has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of electronic apparatuses yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an electronic apparatus. An electronics apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower, server, and the like, may include electronic devices, such as power supplies, hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video disc (DVD), floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus may be very labor intensive.
For instance, the installation of a power supply in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the power supply to a computer chassis. Usually, these screws are small making them difficult to manipulate and install. It is laborious and time-consuming to manually manipulate the screws. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the computer due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of retention mechanisms incorporating brackets is invented. A power supply is first secured in a bracket, then, the bracket is rotatably attached to a computer chassis. However, such a retention mechanism typically needs a necessary bracket, and an additional hinge or the like to enable the bracket rotatable, thereby an undue cost is incurred. Such retention mechanisms are disclosed in Tai Wan Publication No. 354215, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,952, 5,172,305, 5,745,342, and 5,777,848.
Another improved type of retention mechanism without use of bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,150, which teaches a retention member pivotably mounted to a first side of a chassis to apply a force against a device, thereby clamping the device between the retention member and a second side of the chassis. Unfortunately, the device is not safely attached to the chassis, because a reverse force that the device applies to the retention member will produce a torque to the retention member in a direction reverse to a direction in which the retention member is rotated to secure the device, thereby the retention member itself has a trend to disengage the device.